


Under the Spotlight

by nonsensebearer



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, plot as in relationship development if you count that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensebearer/pseuds/nonsensebearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what the problem is? Being around you when I can’t have you."</p>
<p>Pent-up stress coupled with pent-up affection means it's all going to mash together at some point. Expect the usual teasing, but with a bit more care this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first IDOLiSH7 fic, and it's an explicit one... Oh boy. I'm really sorry. I really adore this game and its characters a lot. This was a request from a friend of mine once we found out we both shipped TenGaku, so I did my research and went with what I had. Keep in mind I've only read up to the current translations on the tumblr IDOLiSH 7 blog, my own (very) rough translations as I played, and also a few Rabbit Chats! So they both might not be 100% in character, but I tried my best to make it work.
> 
> To understand the kitty cat reference, read this Rabbit Chat! https://leopardeyes.dreamwidth.org/75105.html#cutid1
> 
> Also, cute little tidbit: TenGaku (天楽) means heaven's music. That has nothing to do with this fic but I thought it was cute.
> 
> ONTO THE EXPLICIT SEX

“Ten. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Ryuunosuke, who was currently wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel after a long dance practice, looked between the two other TRIGGER members. Gaku Yaotome, who spoke with a troubled expression; Ten Kujou, who looked as serious as he had always been. The fair haired members had been more aggressive with each other than usual, and it seemed Gaku couldn’t last another dance unless he got it sorted out with Ten. With a nod, Ryuu understood the importance.

“I’ll go for a coffee break,” He stated, then stood from the changing room’s bench, and left.

“What is it, Gaku? Angry about something?” The younger’s immediate attitude rubbed Gaku the wrong way, and his teeth ground.

“What’s your issue with me, Ten? Normally our fights are petty, but lately it’s felt personal. If you have something you want to say, say it outright. I don’t appreciate you dragging Ryuu into your problems like this.”

Pink hues narrowed, pairing with an expression Gaku was familiar with but ever so confused over. Was he amused? Bothered? Merely thinking? He didn’t know how to _read_ Ten, and it frustrated him. He had decided some time ago that his feelings for the youngest member were true, but reading how he felt in return was impossible. For two people as serious as they were in the entertainment industry, revealing any sort of thoughts outside of work was a difficult task.

“My issue?” The young adult stepped closer, beginning to shrink the space between them in the changing room. “My issue is you. You’re always messing me up. Being on a team means working together, not against each other. Everything you do bugs me, you don’t perform the same way I do, you have different opinions, you’re too perfect, and it annoys me. I don’t mean to drag Ryuu into this, but I can’t help being who I am and you can’t help who you are. So I don’t think this is ever going to be a problem we’ll fix.” As if to cue himself out, he began fiddling with the buttons of his dress shirt, unbuttoning them one at a time. His act wouldn’t deter the older, who carried a heavy frown at what was said.

“That’s what we always fight about, but we find some middle ground eventually. It’s different this time. There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Ten’s pale fingers froze. His eyes had landed on the buttons of the taller male ahead of him, like another distraction. They shifted to glance at the clock on the wall, then the door; Gaku made a noise similar to clearing his throat, asking for Ten’s attention. He unwillingly obeyed.

“No. There’s nothing I’m not telling you.” As he looked up to meet his interrogator, his eyes were ablaze with some kind of emotion, and still, Gaku _couldn’t_ read it. His own eyes squinted in their distrust, wondering just how he’d be able to get a clear answer out of Kujou.

“Then how are we solving this? We’re not leaving here until we do.”

“We’re on a very tight schedule.”

“Then get on with it.”

“Let’s just forget–”

“ _Ten._ ” More sternly this time. It warranted a reaction from the younger, and he let out a small _tsk_ between his teeth.

“.. …. Being around you frustrates me. I don’t know how to put it better than that.” He busied himself with his buttons once more, finishing them off and pulling the fabric free from its place beneath his belt. “It doesn’t matter what you do, I can’t stand it. Seeing you just makes me–”

His abrupt stop as if hit with a sudden realization concerned Gaku for a moment, and he simply watched the boy. The boy refused to look at him. Instead, it looked like he was thinking a million thoughts per second. And then, slowly, his cheeks began to colour themselves red. Ten’s shirt was then removed in a flash, and before he could realize what was happening, the taller was smacked in the face with the balled-up fabric.

“Hey, you–!”

“You stupid boar.” Ten’s tone changed immediately, and Gaku shut his mouth. There was a moment of the younger running a hand through his hair, scrunching his nose up in frustration, letting out a deep breath, and then he finally decided to face him again. This time, though, his expression was softer, more embarrassed, and filled with uncertainty. Gaku could only blink. He never expected what would come next.

“You know what the problem is? Being around you when I can’t have you.” The other was _indeed_ too shocked to speak. “I have all these things I want to say about you but I can’t say them. I want to be around you all the time but when I am I can’t act the way I want to. I want to do all sorts of things but I can’t with the spotlight following me everywhere.”

“… … Ten…” The surprise was still present on the older’s face, and apparent in his voice. It hadn’t hit him that this could possibly be a confession. This wasn’t really happening, was it? “What do you mean by all that?”

The collar of his shirt was suddenly grasped, an aggressive tug bringing his face closer to the younger’s, and then his lips were stolen by a hungry kiss. Ten had been accustomed to handling women, he’d known that from past conversations; the amount of people he’d seen, flirted with, tasted if only for a moment– Ten Kujou was no stranger to intimacy, experience seemingly heavy for a man of only 18. He could tell in the way his lips slid against his own that this was not his first kiss. A bit indulgently, Gaku returned it with a tilt of his head, adding to the pressure between them.

And then Ten broke away, a tad breathless, a tad early.

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t do this right now.”

“Then when?” The question made Ten shoot his eyes back up at him, as if just that was an affirmation of Gaku’s own feelings. What couldn’t be expressed with words was being exerted through actions, both heartbeats in a frivolous state. He, too, felt his cheeks heat up, trying to find a right way to say what he wanted to. “You said yourself that you’re always in the spotlight. I understand that notion. If it’s not our fans, then our publicists, the media, staff members, our manager. My father. IDOLiSH7. Not to mention relationships are strictly prohibited, especially within the company. If we were ever caught like… this, our punishment could be grave.”

“Wh-what are you implying, Gaku?”

“Eh?” The two boys looked at each other, embarrassment clear. He thought he explained that pretty clearly, but perhaps Ten was in just as much disbelief. “Th-that is, I mean…” Eye contact brought too much of a restriction to his words– he glanced away. “Y– You’re not the only one who feels that way.”

“… … Hm.” Ten sounded thoughtful in his expression, deliberating to himself what his next course of action was. He was always calculating, basing his decisions on a variety of considerations, and although he admired that about the team’s leader, it felt out of place in this situation. This was love, emotion, not work. “Then…”

To his surprise, soft lips met his again. Thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck, the smaller body leaning itself against his taller one, the action causing them to stumble back a step. His hands placed themselves upon the younger’s bare hips, planting him on the ground as he gently returned what was given to him.

But Ten didn’t stop there.

With a bit of a push of hips against hips, he signaled for Gaku to back up. They stepped together carefully, gradually moving backwards until the older’s back collided with the wall. Their kisses grew more intrusive, the tip of the albino’s tongue sliding against the other’s lips in between kisses until he was let in. With an attractive moan spilling out of his small mouth as he did so, Gaku could feel the heat rising. The two began sliding down the wall until Ten was sitting in his lap, the height difference no longer an issue.

Wandering hands found the buttons of the only shirt remaining, the younger skillfully undoing them without breaking their kiss. Ten’s abilities almost scared him. He felt overpowered with someone as young as him doing all the work, when ideally, it was the other way around; the thought weighed on his conscious, and he felt almost guilty for being on the receiving end– but this was what Ten wanted, and he wanted it so badly that all of his passion was flowing through his actions, just like when they danced. Except, this held an entirely different meaning.

The leader was the one to break the kiss first, breath heavy and hot and heating his face further. “How long do we have?”

“How–” It took a moment for the question to make sense, and what he was implying startled the other into real concern. “How far do you think we’re going with this?!”

“As far as I want to go with it.” Ten was smiling; his request was selfish, and again Gaku considered, but he could see that neither of them wanted to end it here. He stole a glance towards the clock, then looked back at the flushed face of the ridiculously thirsty.

“Thirty minutes. Ryuu will want back in by that time.”

“Good. That’s just enough time to have my way with you…” The smaller’s voice dove into a seductive whisper, cheeks nearly brushing as he leaned into his partner, breathing against his ear. His fingertips trailed down his chest, tracing over core muscles, moving pointedly over his belt buckle, then settled against his hardened cock, pressing his entire hand against it. The sensation made the man shiver. His earlobe was taken between Ten’s teeth and tugged tauntingly.

“We don’t have anything to make this easier for you to take. But you’re big and tough, I’m sure you can handle me…” A part of this didn’t seem _right_. Not only did that sound painful, but Ten was _too good_ at this– like everything was rehearsed, or thought about ahead of time– it didn’t feel forced, but it was almost too Ten-like to be personal. He didn’t even notice that the other had undone his pants already, sliding them away from his hips, until his own buckle was brought to his attention with a click; the feeling of Ten’s nimble fingers unbuckling and sliding away his belt alerted the silver-haired idol. “Prepare yourself, _kitty cat_.”

It felt like a snap. Something went off in his mind, and Ten’s arms were grabbed, turning the younger around so that his back was against the older’s chest, much to his surprise. The noise of protest he let out sounded more confused than angry; he couldn’t see Ten’s face anymore, but he was sure he looked the way he sounded. Arms quickly tightened around the smaller’s chest, holding him in place against him as he struggled.

“Ga– Gaku! Let go of–”

“What did I say about calling me that?” The boy immediately quieted himself, remembering the death threat that came from the older, more menacing-looking adult. He was never afraid of his threats, but in this trapped position, nothing was stopping the other from doing what he pleased. “Relax.”

Gaku was just as experienced as Ten was– or, perhaps more so, if his guess on where Ten’s experience came from was correct– and drew a shiver from the younger as the fingers of his right hand slid down his side, sliding beneath the fabric of his boxers and bending forward to drag them down his thighs. The reveal of Ten’s member caused the younger to let out an exasperated breath, as if regretful in defeat. He twitched when Gaku’s hand slid back up his bare thigh, then to his crotch, then down his length with a terribly gentle touch. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep any noises in, his breathing hitched, the trembling and faint twitches a sign that this was the first time Ten had ever received a touch like this from another person; he was tense, and probably found it difficult to relax like Gaku had said to.

A few more gentle strokes, and then his fingers curled around his cock completely, sliding skillfully along the skin with the right gentle touches to make his back arch, and a sound of pleasure to finally leave his mouth. His breathing became a little less controlled now, his muscles beginning to relax and sink against the older’s chest as he worked.

Ten was beginning to melt against his will. The left arm earlier holding the boy captive released its grip; he had won this round, and he would enjoy playing with his losing competitor. His spare fingers inserted themselves inside the younger’s mouth, earning a muffled noise of shock among the moaning, but he was received with the warmth of Ten’s tongue lapping around his digits, teeth biting numbly, lips closing around them and sucking on them when he could– but this didn’t last long, not with the increasing speed of the strokes against his length.

“Nngh.. .. Haa…” The fingers became an obstruction preventing him from hiding anything; the less concentrated he was on his tongue work, the more effective Gaku was. Saliva began to pool in his mouth, hot against the fingers that were barely even touched the longer this went on. Ten’s legs were weak, and he couldn’t even squirm. He hated to admit defeat, but he enjoyed the feeling more than enough to make up for it.

“G…. Gaku..” His arm raised to brush light fingertips against Gaku’s upper arm, the older moving his hand faster in response. Ten began to whine, his toes beginning to curl restlessly as he felt his climax getting closer; when he finally released, his fluid caught Gaku’s fingers. While the boy slumped further and his chest heaved with his panting, the taller raised his sticky fingers to his lips to give himself a taste.

The ones inside Ten’s mouth refused to move until he gave a sharp bite, kindly reminding Gaku of their presence. Upon their relinquishing, the smaller’s left palm raised to wipe the excess saliva that spilled from his lips, and swallowed. “Gh… That wasn’t fair.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, brat.” The two exchanged a brief glance, during which the smirk on the older’s face received a slight scowl from the younger. Another look, this time at the clock, revealed that only ten minutes had passed since they started. Ten kicked off both his boxers and pants, then slid himself off of Gaku’s lap, which was wrongly interpreted by the latter as that they were finished here; instead he heard the zipper of his dress pants finally unzipping, the leader’s pull of the clothing surprising the idol for about the third time this evening– and his quick reflexes grabbed the waistband. “Ten–”

“Don’t protest. You gave me pleasure, so let me return the favour.” His voice was as firm as it had been when they were fighting earlier, their gazes caught on each other to express how they felt; Ten was serious, and Gaku was uncertain, his feelings wavering towards retreat the more Ten’s eyes didn’t change. Eventually, heaving a small sigh, his eyelids fluttered closed and his hand released his grip.

He felt the removal of his clothing, and the spreading of his legs. He felt Ten’s hand against the inside of his thigh, his other against his hip. His eyes squinted shut, likely out of shyness if he had to question himself, but it only heightened the rest of his senses; the unpredictability of the younger’s movements made preparing for them impossible, but he just couldn’t open his eyes.

He felt his gentle hand curl around the base of his shaft, the small prickling of his white hair against his skin sending a light tremble through him– and then that small mouth closed around his tip, and his breath caught. That flexible tongue worked itself around the flesh, getting to know the outline thoroughly before sinking deeper, taking as much of his cock in his mouth as he could before sucking, drawing back as slowly as he took in. From what he could tell, this was the first time Ten had ever done such a thing, but he certainly knew what he was doing; Gaku found himself breathing more heavily than he thought he would, indulging in the pleasure Ten was able to give him.

The more comfortable he got with it, the harder he sucked, and the faster he tried to go; both hands eventually curled around the base, and Gaku was finding it harder to keep a handle on himself. His hand reached blindly forward, twisting itself within the younger’s colourless locks, gently tugging him closer as if he could get more of his tantalizing mouth. He felt the warmth fill him, the accidental escape of noises from Ten enough to drive him towards the edge. “Nn..–” The older gasped, an eye finally cracking open to see for himself what he only imagined. “Ten.. I’m about to…”

Despite his warning, the smaller only began to work more. He received him more than he had previously, pushing himself to do even better, sucking particularly hard as he dragged his tongue along, grazing teeth against the skin in such a gentle manner that it was delightful. Gaku let out a few strained notes, curling his back away from the wall as both eyes squint tighter shut. Then he, too, climaxed, and Ten took the full force of it into his mouth.

He coughed as he let go, unsuccessful in his attempt to swallow it all, much to his letdown. Gaku’s fingers untangled themselves from the other’s hair, and with a wipe of his mouth, Ten crawled on top of the older idol to sit on his lap again and rest his head against his shoulder. His tongue still licked the liquid from the back of his hand, but after a while of the two catching their breath, he found it necessary to express his real thoughts about it. “… Bitter,” Ten mumbled; “Like you.”

Gaku let out a ghost of a chuckle.

“Really? You didn’t taste so great either.” He felt Ten’s face scrunch up against his shoulder at that remark. He glanced at the clock; five minutes remaining. The sound of a cellphone vibrating against the changing room’s bench meant there was a message from Ryuu, texting to see how it was going. Their practice would continue in another twenty minutes, meaning there was enough time to shower and pretend like this never happened. At least the two of them would remember it forever.

“Hey. Ten.”

“Mm?”

“Where did you learn all this, anyway?”

“………” The leader remained quiet. Gaku tilted his head curiously; he wanted to see Ten’s face, but he did well to keep it hidden.

“You talk big for a virgin.”

“Keh…” _Bingo_ ; Ten finally reacted. “Shut up. What else did you expect?”

“Well, _not that_. You certainly knew what you were doing. So? Who taught you?”

“…….” Silence. He shifted, peeking his head away from the other’s broad shoulder to reveal a very embarrassed face. “D… Don’t act like you don’t watch porn and masturbate sometimes.”

“I never have.”

“Don’t lie, I’ll kill you.”

“Okay, okay. I have.”

“Hmph.” A quick kiss was pressed against the other’s chin for the answer. Ten began to move to get up, but strong arms lifted him against Gaku’s chest instead, much to his surprise. “Hey, wait–” – But he had already stood up anyway, carrying the boy to one of the two showers and setting him firmly on his feet.

“Get washed up. I’ll clean up and tell Ryuu he can join us again.”

“What’ll we tell him?”

“We’ll tell him we disagreed on travelling details, and we figured out a compromise.”

“You think he’ll believe that?”

“He’ll believe in us,” Gaku finished rather warmly. The three of them were more like family than they let on, Ryuu being the only other person they could trust completely in this side of the business. It wouldn’t be odd for him to eventually find out the truth between himself and Ten.

Gaku turned to gather their things, but before he left his sight, Ten called him back.

“Hey, Gaku.”

“What is it?”

“… I love you.”


End file.
